Getting Billie
by CharmedCat17
Summary: Van and Deaq get some outside help to try to get Billie back after the season finale. Will they get their Billie back alive or in pieces. Read and find out. Chapter 14 is up. I will try to be updating everyday hopefully.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Fastlane nor ever will. So sad.  
  
Tell me what you think. This was only a test chapter to see if anybody is interested in this story. Let me know and if you like it I will update, but if no one reviews I will not post anymore.  
  
Outside help  
  
Van and Deaq walked into the Candy Store. They weren't sure what to expect. Nick McKussick girlfriend Gabriella took Billie. They didn't know what to do. Ronald Hill, and Captain Parish were already in the room.  
  
"Glad you two could make it." Ronald Hill said  
  
"Wish you weren't here." Van said meanly  
  
"Cool it man." Deaq said quietly to his partner.  
  
"Yea, you wouldn't want to get yourself hurt now would you?" Hill said in his cocky voice.  
  
"Like you could touch me you, paper pusher." Van said as he advanced on Hill. Van was sick of Hill and his cockiness.  
  
"I said cool it Van." Deaq said louder as he put his arm out in front of his partner to stop him from going after Hill.  
  
"We have a person you can work with to get Billie back." Captain Parish said to the two cops.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Van asked.  
  
"She should be here soon." Parish said.  
  
The phone rings and Hill answers it. "It's for you Parish." Hill says as he puts the phone on speaker. "Talk."  
  
"Sorry I cannot be there, have the boys meet me at Van's old hotel. I will be sitting at the table that Van sat at with Nick. Meet me in the next 30 minutes, that's all I got." A voice said. There was a click that signified that the call was over.  
  
"Go now." Parish said.  
  
Van and Deaq hopped into one of Billie's cars and drove away.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Who is this girl? Will some one know her? You will have to review to find out.  
  
Thanks for reading, let me know what all of you guys think. If you like I will update. It all depends on you. 


	2. The Caller

I do not own Fastlane, if I did I would have had the show still be on.  
  
The Caller  
  
Van and Deaq walked into the hotel.  
  
"Van...What are you doing here?" Hilary asked as she spotted Van coming in.  
  
"Meeting." Van said as he headed into the dinning area, with Deaq right behind him. They both entered the room, looking around.  
  
"There is no one there." Van said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Deaq asked  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Hilary asked  
  
"A girl." Van said  
  
"What does she look like?" Hilary asked  
  
"No idea." Van said, just as his phone rang, he took it out of his pocket. "Strummer."  
  
"Sit down Ray." The caller said.  
  
"I think you have the wrong number. My name isn't Ray."  
  
"Donovan...sit down now."  
  
"How do you know that name, nobody does?"  
  
"I know a lot more than you would think. Sit down, and make the hotel lady leave." The caller said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"What's up?" Deaq asked  
  
"She knows my name."  
  
"A lot of people know your name dude, you're paranoid."  
  
"Yea, I am paranoid, but she knows my first name."  
  
"Yea, so do I man, and Hilary. Anyways the caller already said it when she called Parish."  
  
"No, my other name, the one my father used when you first met him." Van said as he looked at his partner.  
  
"Oh, that name."  
  
"Hilary, I think you should go." Van said as he headed to the table that he sat at with Nick. He sat down and instructed Deaq to do the same.  
  
"This is where you sat with Nick?"  
  
"Yup, they didn't fix the glass yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"You two need to learn to take instructions better." A female voice said.  
  
Van looked up at the girl. "And you are?" He asked. The girl looked to be in shape. Her arms were defined, with muscle. She wore a see through black shirt over a black bra. She had six pack abs. She had black pants, and black boots to cover her feet. Her lip was pierce, as were her eyebrows, and nose. She had Piercing all the way up her ears. She had sunglasses and a hat. Since she had just been outside and it was a sunny day.  
  
"Here to help you get Billie back." The girl said as she sat down next to Van. She removed the hat and the sunglasses. She had brown hair with blue highlights in it. Her blue eyes were piercing.  
  
"Cat." Van said recognizing her at once after she had removed the hat, his feelings for her all coming back to him.  
  
"In the flesh." Cat said as he smiled, then looked serious.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Who is Cat, and What is her connection to Van. You have to review to find out.   
  
Tell me what you think. 


	3. The meeting

I do not own.  
  
The meeting  
  
"So you are our contact?" Deaq asked.  
  
"Yes, Listen I have five minutes." Cat said  
  
"Talk." Deaq said  
  
"I work for Gabriella, she has some plans for Billie, I can either, help you get her out or I can help you get the right amount of Diamonds, since you gave some of the Diamonds to people on the street. It's your choice, since you are the closest people to her. I didn't want Hill or Parish to have a say in it." Cat said  
  
"What do you mean?" Deaq asked.  
  
"I have a contact that owes me big. I can get the diamonds but it will take time and I don't know how much time we have, also you shouldn't trust her to keep her word since you killed her love. She might just kill all of you after she gets the diamonds. You can go in and get Billie but that is very risky, Gabriella has the place very secure." Cat said clicking her tongue ring on her teeth. Her phone rang. "Excuse me." Cat said as he flipped the phone open. "Talk."  
  
"Where are you?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Gabriella."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"You gave me an hour."  
  
"And you ditched my look out."  
  
"Well I was just trying to spend sometime alone with my boyfriend."  
  
"Well finish up now. I need you."  
  
"I'll be there soon." Cat said in to the phone. "Sorry baby got to go." Cat said to Van just before she kissed him quickly on the lips, then got up and left. "Are you still at the compound?" She said once again in the phone. She then closed the phone and walked out of the hotel.  
  
Van got up and followed, he hadn't said anything the whole time she was seated. Old feelings came back to him.  
  
"I don't think you should do that?" Deaq said as he got up and followed Van.  
  
Van stopped at the front door and saw Cat get into the passenger seat of a black car. It quickly sped away.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Tell me what you think, I would like to get at least one reveiw to see that people are reading it. I will try to update everyday since I have some of this story already written. 


	4. Making a Date

I do not own any of the Fastlane characters or how they act.  
  
Making a Date.  
  
"Spill." Deaq said  
  
"What?" Van asked, as he turned the wheel in the silver mustang he was driving. They were on their way back to the Candy store, after their meeting with Cat.  
  
"How do you know about out new partner?" Deaq asked  
  
"I grew up with her. Ray Ray taught her everything he taught Me."  
  
"So you two close."  
  
"We were close. I haven't talked to her in a couple of years." The phone ran. Van pushed the button "Strummer." Van said  
  
"Hey babe." Came the voice over the speaker.  
  
"Cat."  
  
"Yea, it's me. Sorry, I know I just left you but I miss you already."  
  
"What's going on?" Van asked. Wondering why she was calling him Babe and acting like they were dating.  
  
"I have an hour tomorrow if you're interested."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"To do what we were just talking about. Are you still interested?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Meet me at the place we first kissed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot. I know it's been over two years but come on."  
  
"Oh, that place."  
  
"Remember to come alone. It will be more fun."  
  
"You've been with that guy over two years." Came a soft male voice over the speaker  
  
"Shut up and drive Dave. Sorry about that Babe. Remember tomorrow about two." Cat said  
  
"Sure." Van said now realizing why she had acted the way she was.  
  
"Good. See you then Oh, and remember to wear those sunglasses I got you." Cat said as she ended the call.  
  
"Well, I think we got a date." Deaq said as he pushed to button to turn off their phone.  
  
"No, I have a date, you got to sit at home."  
  
"Hey no fair."  
  
"She said come alone, since she hasn't kissed you before that would mean I have to go."  
  
"I'm your partner."  
  
"So, I am going alone and that is final." Van said as he shifted gears and stepped on the gas. He couldn't wait for to see Cat again. He was glad he would be going alone. He and Cat had something they needed to talk about. He shifted again and stepped harder on the gas.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
What does Van mean he and Cat have to talk about something? You will have to review to find out. I need one review at least please.   
  
Tell me what you think. 


	5. The lie

I do not own  
  
The lie  
  
The two officer arrived at the Candy store, and saw Parish and Hill were still there.  
  
"What do we tell them?" Deaq asked  
  
"We tell them we didn't get to talk to her. We got stuck in traffic."  
  
"What is our choice?"  
  
"Like she said Gabriella isn't someone to trust. I say we go in and get her." Van said  
  
"Just what I was thinking." Deaq said  
  
They got out of the car.  
  
"So what did she say?" Parish asked  
  
"We missed her got stuck in traffic." Deaq said. "Listen I'm going home." He said as he turned around and left.  
  
"Yea, I'm going too. Let me know if she called again with a different met." Van said as he too left.  
  
The sound of engines starting could be heard but they quickly faded.  
  
"They're hiding something." Hill said.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Will Hill figure is out. Review to find out. Sorry this chapter is so short but I don't have much time to write today. I will try to update later today if I can. 


	6. The Turn Down

I do not own them and never will  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
The Turn Down  
  
Van went home, he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Catheren. He missed her. He then heard a knock on the door. He wanted it to be Cat. When he opened it he was wrong.  
  
"Hilary." Van said as he reached for a shirt that lay on the chair next to the door. Since he didn't have one on.  
  
"I thought I would surprise you." Hilary said as she came into the room smiling.  
  
"You sure did, Hilary."  
  
"You know you don't have to put that shirt on." She said to him, taking off her jacket  
  
"Yea, I do." Van said, "Listen, umm, I don't think that this is going to work."  
  
"Yea, I know, that's why I am here. I miss seeing you everyday." Hilary said as he came toward him.  
  
Van stepped away.  
  
"I was jealous this afternoon, when I watched you follow that girl out the door But I figured you were just doing your job."  
  
"Hilary, I cannot do this."  
  
"Yes you can. I don't work at this hotel. This is completely legal."  
  
"That's not what I mean. I like someone else."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"I'm sorry Hilary."  
  
"No, no, it's fine." Hilary said as she walked out of the door, grabbing her jacket as she left.  
  
Van sat down on the bed, turned out the light and tried to sleep. All that was on his mind was Cat. Why couldn't he get her out of his head?  
  
End of chapter  
  
Okay I promised that this one was going to be longer but I forgot I wrote this part. Don't worry Van will get to have some action.  
  
Reviews are very welcomed. 


	7. The Ditch

Fastlane is owned by someone but not by me so I get no money out of writing this.  
  
The Ditch.  
  
Van woke up to a knock at the door. He got out of his bed and went to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Van yelled though the door.  
  
"It's Deaq." A voice called from the other side of the door.  
  
Van opened the door to see Deaq dresses in a blue shirt and black pants.  
  
"What's up?" Van asked as he headed back toward his bed.  
  
"Just came to talk." Deaq said  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Parish said that he wanted to talk to us at three."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"One."  
  
"In the afternoon."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"God, I got to get dressed.  
  
Five minutes later Van was dresses in some of his famous tight pants and a tight blue shirt. They started to leave the hotel.  
  
"So you want me to come with?" Deaq asked  
  
"No." Van said. They were both outside waiting for their cars to be brought to them.  
  
"Why?" Deaq asked then he stopped Hilary crossing the sidewalk. "Hey Hilary, can you talk some sense into my man Van here?"  
  
"Hey Deaq, sorry I cannot." She said as she walked past.  
  
Van got in his car and before Deaq could get in Van drove away.  
  
Deaq got in his car and rode. He dialed Van's phone.  
  
"Strummer." The voice said  
  
"Van, what are you doing?" Deaq asked  
  
"What do you mean?" Van asked  
  
"I'm coming with you." Deaq said, he was right behind Van in his car.  
  
"Sorry, but you cannot." Van said  
  
Deaq heard Van shift and knew that his car was nowhere close to being as fast as Van's. He then heard a click of Van shutting off the phone in his car.  
  
"Great, now what?" Deaq asked himself, as he watched Van speed away.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Hey sorry about the shortness, but I forgot about this exchange too. But I know for a fact that the next chapter Van gets some action and it is longer.  
  
Let me know what you think 


	8. The Get Together

I do not own this show or any of the characters.  
  
The Get Together  
  
Van arrived at the park and walked up to a wall. He spotted Cat sitting on the wall. She had tight black pants and a tight tank top. She had silver sunglasses that matched his. A silver hoop pierced her nose; one barbell in each eyebrow, and a stud pierces her lip.  
  
"Hey." Van said as got closer to her.  
  
"Hey you." Cat said  
  
Van came up now right in front of her. The wall was a tall one that brought Cat's head over Van's slightly. She looked sideway and back at him, she grabbed his head gently and kissed him. "Play along" Cat said in between the kisses. Van did as he was told, he didn't mind, he like the feeling he got from her kisses, from her touch. He loved the way she smelled.  
  
"Cat." A guys voice said. Cat stopped kissed Van and slightly pushed Van's head against her chest.  
  
"What do you want Dave?" Cat asked  
  
Van looked at the guy out from behind his sunglasses.  
  
"She wants you back in 30 minutes." Dave said  
  
"That gives us enough time doesn't it baby?" Cat said to Van  
  
"Of, course it does." Van said  
  
Dave turned away.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Cat said as she slipped off the wall, she was about a head shorter then Van. She grabbed Van's hand and led him toward the bathrooms. She entered the coed one and locked the door.  
  
"What was that about?" Van asked  
  
"He was told to shot you and Deaq on sight," Cat said. "By Gabriella."  
  
"Thanks for looking out for me." Van said. Leaned in towards her.  
  
"What's your decision?" Cat asked  
  
"What?" Van asked getting farther away from Cat's face then he had been previously.  
  
"About Billie." Cat said looking seductively up into Van's eyes.  
  
"We go and get her." Van said. Feeling for her rushing up into his mind.  
  
"Are you sure?" Cat asked  
  
"Very." Van said, as he kissed her, not being able to hold back the dam of love he felt for her. They both fell into the kiss, forgetting about their lives. He picked her up and she put her legs around his waist. He backed her up into a wall. He moved from her lips to her neck. He kisses and every time he did she gave a quiet moan of pleasure. Her hands were on his head running though his hair.  
  
"I missed you so much Van." Cat said through the moans  
  
"I missed you too." Van said between the kisses.  
  
Van started to move down to her chest that was exposed. His hands were running up and down her body. Cat's phone rang. It kept ringing.  
  
"Shouldn't you get that." Van asked between the kisses.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So get it." Van said as he stopped kiss her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Whatever you say." Cat said with a smile on her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Yea."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Where do you think I am, Gabriella?"  
  
"You ditched the tail again."  
  
"I love that you are checking in on her. But I would prefer to do what I am doing not in front of Dave or any of the kids that are in the park. Their parents might get a little mad."  
  
"You have 10 minutes. Dave will be outside the restroom you are in."  
  
"Fine with me." Cat said. She shut the phone and put it back in her pocket. "Now where were we?" Cat asked Van  
  
"I think we could start over." Van said as he began to kiss Cat on the lips. Feeling her tongue ring against his tongue. He moved down to her neck then to she shoulder. Again Cat's hand went into Van's hair.  
  
Van's phone rang.  
  
"Shouldn't you get that?' Cat asked with a slight laugh at the irony.  
  
"Probably." Van said as he continued to kiss her neck.  
  
"Van answer it." Cat said as she reached into his pocket. He looked up at her  
  
"That's how you want to play." Van said with a smile.  
  
She pulled his phone out, and pushed the talk button. (It was his very small phone) She put it up to his ear.  
  
"Strummer." Van said looking into Cat's eyes lovingly.  
  
"Yo, Van, where are you. We got to meet Parish and Hill in five minutes." Deaq said.  
  
"Tell them I'll be a little late." Van said as he moved away from the phone and toward Cat's lips. She shut the phone off and kissed him.  
  
There came a loud knock on the door. "Miss Catheren, we have to go now." A voice called from outside the bathroom."  
  
"Coming, Dave." Cat called back. "We'll have to do this again sometime, maybe in a bed or at least in a bedroom." Cat said with a smile. "Wait an minute until we leave, I don't want him to kill you."  
  
"Fine by me." Van said as he kissed her again. She released her ankles and let them dangle. Van held her tightly to keep her form falling down the inch that her feet would fall to touch the floor.  
  
I have to go." Cat said with a slight laugh.  
  
"What about tomorrow?" Van asked  
  
"I'll call you." Cat said. "Now let me go."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"You have to, if you don't Dave will come in here and get me, see who you are and kill you."  
  
Van releases his grip. She headed for the door. Then unlocked it and slipped out. Shutting the door behind her.  
  
"What took you so long?" Van heard Dave ask  
  
"I had to get dressed." Cat said  
  
"You know you should go to him." Dave said farther away now. Van strained to hear.  
  
"John lets me. He uses me. Come on, before Gabriella gets pissed."  
  
Van felt shortly after and got into his car. He sat there a minute then started it and drove to the Candy store.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Let me know what you think about it. 


	9. Making Matters Worse

I do not own Fastlane  
  
Thank you for the reviews  
  
Making Matters Worse  
  
"Where were you?" Hill asked as Van walked into the Candy Store  
  
"Stuck in traffic, there was an accident near my hotel. Had to go by the park." Van said.  
  
"I didn't hear about any accidents." Hill said  
  
"There were no cops, just lots of yelling." Van said. "Now why are we here?"  
  
"The contact told me she'd call any minutes." Parish said  
  
As if on cue the phone rang. Hill answered it then put it on speaker.  
  
"Have the boys met me at the park in the picnic area tomorrow at noon." Came the voice over the phone.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Hill asked  
  
"Listen here, Hill, I am risking my life to help you, even this call is risky. You don't want my help; I'll forget about this and leave you to try to get Chambers back. I know you hate lieutenant Chambers, but cops, don't leave other cops behind. I learned that a long time ago." The caller said  
  
"Cat." Came angry voices over the callers phone call.  
  
"What John?" Cat asked  
  
"I heard you been banging someone else." The voice said  
  
"Well, you have that bimbo on your arm." Cat said  
  
"Don't you start with that." John said angrily.  
  
The officers heard a loud smack.  
  
"Listen, I have to go." Cat said as she hang up the phone.  
  
Van heard this transaction and wanted to hurt the guy who did it, but he couldn't let Hill or Parish know that he knew her.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Hill said as he turned the phone off.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Van asked  
  
"Nothing, you two are going to go over there tomorrow. You can go now." Hill said as he waved his hands in the air with a shooing motion.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Hope you liked I will update soon. Review please. Please. 


	10. Hiding

I do not own any of the fastlane people  
  
Hiding  
  
Van was in his hotel, he was just getting into the shower when a knock landed on the door.  
  
He looked out the peck hole. It was after eleven at night. When he looked out he was Cat. He opened the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked around the hall expecting to see Dave.  
  
"I'm out jogging." Cat said as she slipped in the room. She had a sports shirt on and gym pants.  
  
"Okay, but I thought this would be a little to risky now." Van said. For the moment all he really wanted to do was kiss her.  
  
"She is watching me closer. You need to wear this." Cat said as she pulled out a plastic bag."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It will enhance yours and Deaq's features. Dave didn't see you well today. But if he sees you tomorrow he will shot with no questions asked. It will look completely nature. I have a friend that owes me big. Listen tell Deaq to play along with all that happens tomorrow. If he doesn't this isn't going to work."  
  
"Ok, but what about you?" Van asked  
  
"What do you mean?" Cat asked looking confused.  
  
"I heard what he did to you."  
  
"Again what do you mean?"  
  
"I heard John."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh, that's all you can say."  
  
"What am I supposed to say. I have to go now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told them I was out jogging, Gabriella has a tracking device on me. If I stop for to long she will know something is going on." Cat didn't wait for him to say anything. She turned around and slipped out the door.  
  
"Cat." Van called before she closed the door.  
  
"Another time." Cat said as she closed the door behind.  
  
Van stared at the door for a minute before moving into the bathroom for his shower.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Let me know what you think, review 


	11. Ditching Dave

I do not own  
Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is.  
  
Ditching Dave  
  
Deaq and Van sat at the picnic tables in the park that Cat and Van had visited the day before.  
  
"Are you sure we can trust her?" Deaq asked  
  
"She's meeting us here. It's dangerous for her to be seen with us." Van said. They both have on some of the plastic masks  
  
"What if it is a trap?" Deaq said  
  
"I've seen her three times already, she had no intentions to turn me over to Gabriella."  
  
"Maybe she's trying to urn your trust, then turn you over. People can change." Deaq said.  
  
Before Van could say anymore, he spotted Cat and she wasn't alone. Cat wore tight black pants and a fitted black tee. The other girl wore a black mini and a tight blue tank top.  
  
"I see where you get all the tight cloths from." Deaq said to Van making fun of Van's tight Black pants and tight tee shirt.  
  
The two girls approached. Cat sat on Van's lap and the other girl on Deaq's.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa." Deaq said as the girl leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"Play along stupid." The girl said as kissed Deaq  
  
The kiss ended. "Can at least have your name before this goes any farther?" Deaq asked  
  
"Liz." The girl whispered to him before she leaned in for another kiss. "She didn't tell me you such a good kisser." Liz said as he ended the second kiss.  
  
"Well maybe, she doesn't know." Deaq said. He looked over at Van and saw that he was in the middle of a passionate kiss. "Van." Deaq said  
  
"Hmmm..." Van said still kissing the girl on his lap his arms around her upper body pulling her closer to him.  
  
"You always find the best girls, and fall for the girls you shouldn't." Deaq said  
  
Cat opened her eyes and stopped the kiss with Van. "We have to talk all of us." Cat said.  
  
"What about Dave, he follows everywhere, I mean everywhere." Van said  
  
"He'll be over in a minute, then we can head over to the swings." Cat said  
  
"What swings?" Van asked  
  
"Wouldn't Dave follow?" Deaq asked  
  
"Dave hates the swings, even getting near them he gets sick." Cat said looking at Deaq. She turned her attention to the man she sat on. "The swings with the huge line. Don't you remember, this park has a few rides in it during the 4th." (4th of July)  
  
"Right."  
  
"Miss Catheren." A voice behind the boys said  
  
Van and Deaq turned to see Dave.  
  
"What Dave?" Cat asked  
  
"Master John told me to tell you not to 'bang' anybody today."  
  
"Dave. I'm not going to abng anybody. Listen we are going to go over to the swings, and ride them. After that you can take me to see John, and I can tell him to mind his own business, Okay?"  
  
"I don't want to make Master John mad." Dave said  
  
"Let him be mad." Cat said. "Come on, before the line gets any longer." Cat said.  
  
She grabbed Van's hand, got off his lap and pulled him to him feet. They ran over to the ride with Deaq and Liz right behind. Dave stood where he was and watched them go over to the line.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. It would be nice to have someone tell me what you think about this one  



	12. The Entrance

I do not own Fastlane and never will.

The Entrance.

Van and Deaq had on yet another set of fake masks. Deaq was driving a 97 Buick with tinted windows. Van was in the back seat.

"Tell me again why I have to be the driver." Deaq said.

"Well for one thing Cat knows more about me then you, and she knows how fast I can run, if need be. Secondly all the investors that Gabriella has are white. No offense." Van said

"I just don't feel right, letting you go in there alone, partner." Deaq said

"I'm not alone." Van said

"Yeah, you have a girl in there, that we might not be able to count on." Deaq said

"We can count on her." Van said

"How do you know? For all you know this could all be a game, the meetings, and the masks. They would all be part of the deal, maybe it is a test for her to be in Gabriella's gang." Deaq said

"I will tell you if it is a trap." Van said from the back seat.

"What if the car is also one of the traps, wouldn't one of Gabriella's employers or people who have the money to get the diamonds want to have something more rich." Deaq asked

"Cat told you, the people Gabriella do business with like their privacy, they have to much showing their riches they get asked questions."

"I don't like that answer. You always think you can trust the girl, when you shouldn't Van."

"What are you saying?" Van asked

"Well...be careful ok, we still don't know if we can trust this girl."

"Whatever you say mom." Van said "Now start acting your character. We are here." Van said.

They pulled up to a guard post and Deaq opened his window.

"How are you?" The guard asked

"Mr. Ganger her to see Gabriella." Deaq said

"And you are?" The guard asked

"Mr. Grangers driver." Deaq said.

"I need to see some ID." The guard said

'Crap' Though Deaq. 'I knew this was a trap. Cat didn't give us some ID.'

Deaq heard the window open slightly in the back. He watched the guard go toward the window and then step away slightly so he had some light. Deaq looked in the rearview window and saw that Van had a straight face on and the window was only open enough that his eyes were highlighted.

"Sorry, to card you, Mr. Ganger. We have to have provisions." The guard said as he handed back the papers to Van.

"I understand, I am the same way." Van said.

The guard waved his hand in the air and the gate opened.

Van shut his window as did Deaq.

"You had some ID?" Deaq asked

"Cat gave it to me because they would want to see my face to know that I really was some power prick."

"At least we're in." Deaq said.

"You still don't trust her?' Van asked

"I don't trust her as far as I could throw her." Deaq said. "I don't understand why she is making us do this tonight."

"Because if we don't Billie wont be in one piece anymore." Van said

Deaq pulled up to a building the closest one. Cat was waiting outside of it. She went towards to car and opened Van's door.

"Glad you could make it Mr. Granger. Gabriella is waiting for you. You may leave the car running if you would like it is a cold day. It will probably be about ten to twenty minutes depending on what Miss Gabriella wants to show him." Cat said to Van and Deaq.

Deaq nodded his head, he watched at Cat and Van walked into the building.

'This isn't going to be good' Deaq thought as he shut the window again.

End of chapter

Tell me what you think. I know it's been awhile since I updated but here it is.


	13. John

I do not own Fastlane and never have or will.

John

Van followed Cat into the institution.

"So where are we going?' Van asked

"Gabriella would like you to meet her, but she is busy right now. She should be done shortly. She would like to show you how she plans to get what you wish to purchase." Cat said

The door opened on their right.

"Cat, there you are. Gabriella has been looking for you." A male said. He was about 6'5" and blond haired

"She asked me to get her new client."

"Oh, hi, I'm John." The 6'5" guy said

"Hi John, I am Michael."

"Michael what?"

"You did give me a last name so why should I give you one." Van said

"Just asking. Cat how about tonight you and I do the little thing that we were discussing earlier." John said as he lifted his eyebrows up and down.

"For one thing you are the one who was discussing it. I was there unfortunately and had to listen to your nasty talking. I wouldn't do any of the stuff with you." Cat said as she started to walk around John.

John grabbed Cat by the arm and shoved her into the wall, hard. "I think you better rephrase that." John said as he tightened his grip on Cat's arms.

"John let go." Cat said.

"Or you'll what?" John said "Scratch me to death?"

Cat picked up her knee and kneed him in the crotch.

"You Bitch." John said as he let Cat and grabbed his balls.

"Are you alright?" Van asked

"I'm fine." Cat said "Why should get moving. Gabriella is waiting for you." Cat said as she started to walk back in the direction they had being walking already.

"Stop where you are Bitch." John said

Cat turned towards him and saw that he had his gun pointed at her head.

"What are you thinking, hitting me like that?" John said. "The only reason why you are still alive right now is because of me. You would be died already."

"I would rather be died right now, then look into your face. Go ahead and shoot, if you can. If not I have to get this man to her right now." Cat said as she turned around and started to walk. "Are you coming Mr. Granger?" Cat said

"Right behind you." Van said

"Die Bitch." John said as he pulled the trigger.

The gun went off and the bullet went flying, right towards Cat's chest.

Van knew that he wouldn't be able to make it to her in time, and if he tried he might be the one with the bullet in the chest. He didn't care and started towards Cat, but he was too late. The bullet hit her and she fell to the floor.

End of Chapter

Tell me what you think.


	14. Discovery

I do not own Fastlane, though i wish that i did.

Discovery

Van looked in horror as he saw Cat fall to the ground. He couldn't hold his hatred in and he sprung at John. He punched him until John was unconscious, and than continues to hit him until he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw Cat standing there. He stopped what he was doing and looked up to a perfectly fine Cat.

"You got shot." Van said

"Yeah, I also have a vest on, Mr. Granger. We should get moving. Gabriella isn't known for her patients." Cat says as she turns around.

Van follows her as she leads him down the hall and towards a room.

Cat punches in a code on a keypad and the door clicks open. She walks in and Van follows.

When Van sees what's inside his heart sinks. He sees Billie tied to a chair, bruises on her face and she wasn't looking to well. 'They must have given her drugs.' Van though to himself, as he hide the fact that he knew Billie off of his face.

"Good of you to join up Mr. Granger or would you like me to call you Michael." Gabriella said as she came out from behind Billie.

"Michael would be fine." Van says. (his voice is slightly altered so Gabriella would recognize it.)

"Than you can call me Gabriella." She says as she comes closer. "So you are interested in the diamonds that are rightfully belonging to me, am I right?"

"Yes, you could say that." Van says

"Well, you see I don't have them yet, two stupid cops haven't given them to me." Gabriella says

"And they wont." Billie says in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh, yes they will. Or at least one will." Gabriella says as she walks towards an intercom. "Dave bring him in."

Five seconds later Dave walks in with Deaq infront him. Van goes wide-eyed.

"Yes, I know it is you Van, you can take off your disguise, you aren't fouling anyone, only John would have not known it was you." Gabriella says as she walks back over to Billie.

Van takes of the wig, and the mask he was wearing.

"You always were a cutie. Cat, thanks for the tip off." Gabriella says

"I told you we could trust her." Deaq shouts

"Actually she didn't say anything to me. I just took it that she helped you,since she didn't bust you, but now I know she really did, thanks Deaq." Gabriella said

The door opened again and a beat up John walks in.

"John take Cat out of here." Gabriella sais

"What?" John asked

"She is a traitor, you can have her now." Gabriella said.

"Fine with me." John said as he grabbed Cat by the arm and started to drag her out of the door.

Cat wasn't going to let that happen. She kicked John in the face, which caused him to loosen his grip on her arm. She got out of his grip and than kicked him again. Gabriella came up behind her and stuck a needle in her neck injecting some kind of drug into her system.

"Great, thanks Deaq." Cat said as she started to sway on her feet, she started to fall and John caught her. Put her over his shoulder and carried her off.

"Now I have a little surprise for you." Gabriella said as she approached Van, he was the only on that was not either tied or being held onto.

End of chapter.

Well tell me what you think, I want to know. I had writerblock for a while on this story, but is went away of this writing, but now I have writersblock again. Give me some ideas as to where you want this story to go. I don't know where I want it to go, so tell me and I will see if it will fit right in what I have as an outline in my brain. Well let me know. please review


	15. The Get Away

I do not own the show Fastlane and never will.

Just to warn you I don't like the way I ended it and I might end up changing part of the story. Read the note on the bottom if you want to.

The Get Away

Van and Deaq are now sitting in chairs strapped into them.

"What are we going to do now partner?" Deaq asked

"How should I know?" Van asked as he continued struggling at the ropes that were holding him down. They had no slack neither do Deaq's. Billie was in the room too.

Billie didn't say anything; she was to out of it from the Heroin that Gabriella had given her.

The door open and in walked Gabriella.

"Well I was quite surprised that you made it past my guards. Though Cat might have paid them off so you could get in with out any trouble." Gabriella said, "By the way I would like to thank you again for letting me know that she is how you got in here, I trusted her with my life, I guess I will have to figure out a different way to judge character."

Van stayed quiet, as did Deaq.

"So shall we begin?" Gabriella said

They were both silent.

"Now this isn't going to be any fun if you don't do what I ask you to do. Answer me, should we begin?" Gabriella said as she came towards Van.

Van remained silent.

"Fine have it your way." Gabriella said as she smacked Van in the head with the butt end of a gun. "You want it the hard way, I'll make it hard." She started beating Van with the gun wanting him to make any noise, but he refused. She was getting angry.

"Still not talking are we? Well, I have an old friend of your that might make you want to talk." Gabriella said as she went to the intercom. "Send them in." Gabriella turned her three hostages, "You'll remember them the most Van." She said with a laugh behind it. She smiled evilly too.

The door opened and Van looked at the two people walking through. His eyes went big, as did Deaq's he remembered these two, they were the ones who had hurt Van and almost took his thumb off. Rudy and Randi.

"Good to see you again." Randi said, I see that you have your thumb still attached. She laughs slightly

Van remains quiet.

"Oh, don't go quiet on me." Randi said as she came towards Van.

Van doesn't say anything, Deaq can see the fear in his eyes.

"We could take your finger off now." Randi said

Rudy pulled a knife and waved in front of Van's face. Went towards his thumb.

"Your not here for him." Gabriella said as she went to the intercom again. "Come on in John." She said as she turned around.

The door opens again and John walks in with his right arm behind him. A body is dragged into the room. He drops the body and they see that it is Cat, her face is covered with bruises, and cuts.

"What did you do to her?" Van yells at John.

"Well you knocked me out, I took my aggression out on her. She has such a great body, did you know that Van. I guess you would have, I heard you had some fun in park a couple of days ago."

"Shut your mouth." Van yelled as he fought the restraints that held him down.

"He talks for you, but not for me, to bad." Gabriella says "Van you remember what it fells like when you were drugged right?"

"How could I forget." Van said still fighting with the restraints.

"Well in less than two hours if you captain doesn't give me my diamonds your little girl friend here is going to be having the same problems as you did. Call your captain." Gabriella said as he came towards Van.

She dialed the number and waited for it to pick up.

"Hello" Came a voice on he other end.

Van doesn't answer.

"Hello." Came the voice again.

Gabriella was getting mad, she nodded her head at Cat and Rudy and Randi went towards her, Rudy with his knife.

Van went wide-eyed.

Rudy started to cut the skin on her thumb, and went deeper, she had pain written on her face, but she didn't make a noise.

Van looked at Cat he now saw why she was not yelling in pain, they had sown(sp) her mouth shut.

Gabriella looked back at Van an evil smile on her face.

"Hill." Van said

"Van is that you, where are you, we had a meeting at the afternoon, you never showed, neither did Deaq, where are you?" Hill said

"If you let me talk I would be able to tell you." Van said

"Hill shut up." Another voice came over the line.

"Parish that you?" Van asked

"Hey Van, where are you?" Parish said

"We ran into some trouble." Van said

"What kind of trouble?" Parish asked

"Well you could say we can now see Billie, and we are now tied up to chairs." Van said

"How did you let that happen?" Hill said

"Well we tried to get her back, and were caught." Van said

"What do they want?" Parish asked

"The diamonds." Van said

"Anything else?" Parish asked

Van looked at Gabriella and watched her shake her head. "No." Van said

Gabriella picked up the phone and put it to her ear, and listen for the phone to hang up. She than turned to Van.

"Now that was very good Van, but you see I don't think Cat can keep her thumb." Gabriella said.

Rudy started to cut her thumb again but she kicked him in the chest. She had been working on getting the cuffs of while Rudy wasn't paying attention. She stood up and went up to Randi and punched her in the face, she than grabbed the knife that Rudy had used to cut her thumb. She threw the knife at John and hit him in the neck than went towards John and grabbed the gun front the back of his pants and pointed towards Gabriella, Cat then bent down and pulled the knife out of John, cleaned it off of her shirt and then put it to her mouth and cut the threads that tied her mouth shut.

"Rot in hell, Gabriella." Cat said as she threw the knife at Gabriella, it pierced through her shoulder.

She walked over to Deaq and untied the rope holding him, then moved to Van as Deaq went to Billie.

Once free Van stood up.

"You okay?" Van asked Cat.

"I'll be fine." Cat coughed out

"What did he do to you?" Van asked

"Cannot talk about it now. We have to run, she has men that will come in soon, we need to get out of here." Cat said

"Why?" Deaq asked "Wont Gabriella get away?"

"No, they will check John, since he is closest to the door, since he is dead they wont check any one else. I'll call the Feds once we get outside, there's no service in here." Cat said as she walked towards the door. Opening it and walked out. Deaq grabbed Billie and Van followed Cat. Deaq was carrying Billie and was running ahead of Van and Cat. When they rounded the first corner gun shots were fired. Van pushed Cat to the ground and yelled to Deaq to keep running.

Cat looked over his shoulder and pulled the gun out from between them and pointed it at the man that was approaching. The two guns went off, Cat winced. She looked at Van.

"He's dead." Cat said, "Now I really don't mind the closeness, but I would love to be able to breath."

Van got off of her and helped him up. "You have broken ribs?" Van asked

"Probably." Cat said as she winced once she stepped on her right leg.

"Did you get shot?" Van asked

"Yeah" Cat said

"We got to run, can you?"

"Yeah, lets go." They finally make it outside to find Deaq already in the car waiting for them.

"Go with them Van." Cat said as she ran over to a motorcycle

"What about you?" Van asked

"If we stay together than they will catch us, I still have that tracer on me, you need to get Billie to the hospital, go." Cat said she now on a bike and she started if up, and drove away.

Van got into the car and Deaq drove them all to the hospital.

A month later

Billie was back at work, She was once again in charge of the candy store and Deaq and Van were working for her.

"We have a new case." Billie said

"Yeah, what would that be?" Van asked

"Well, there's an arms dealer that we have almost enough information on, the people on the case are asking for you guys to help out." Billie said

"Who is?" Van asked

"The Feds." Billie said, "They have someone on the inside, she has been there for about a year, I am told. She knows you guys and she is asking for you to help her." Billie said

"How is this girl?" Deaq asked

"She's coming here to meet you, today she should be here soon." Billie said

There's a knock on the door. Billie opens it and they see and black hair girl, her hair is down to her middle back. Sunglasses cover her face, she is wearing tight black jeans, with a black bra covered by mesh.

Van stood up, "I know you." Van said

"Really, I'm glad you do since you grew up with me." The girl said as she removed her sunglasses.

Deaq remembered the voice, and the eyes.

"Cat?" Deaq asked

"In the flesh, which is surprising, since I have been shot at and raped since I met you Deaq. Thanks a lot for that." Cat said

"What are you doing here?" Van asked

"I work of the Feds, I have been working for the Fed's before I helped you get Billie back. I was sold to Gabriella since she wanted someone to help and my boss knows her, I was actually more rented than sold but whatever." Cat said

"You're a Fed." Deaq asked

"Yes, and you are going to be some of my friends, that are interested in buying top end weapons. You will go in and you will help me take him down, I may not like you Deaq, but I know I can trust with this, if I cannot than I will kill you myself, you got that." Cat said

"Yeah." Deaq said

"We should go now." Cat said, "Thanks Billie."

"No problem, I owe you anyways." Billie said

"This is payment." Cat said, "By the way guys, you wont be able to contact Billie unless I tell you, you can. He is even more paranoid than Gabriella."

"Sounds like fun." Van said

End of story

I couldn't think of any other way to end it, I had planned on Cat being a Fed since about the beginning, but I couldn't think of a different way to end it, since I wa trying to hurry and since I didn't know what exactly I wanted to do to Van. Tell me what you think, because I don't know what to think about the ending of it. I really had a hard time ending this one, so please tell me what you guys think. Personal I think I could have ended it better, but my brain isn't letting me think the way I want to think. When I started this I had an end for it, but I couldn't remember how it went, and what I did remember wouldn't fit, because in myt brain at first I didn't have them get caught, but it seemed to fit into the story, so I put it there, but in the original I had a motorcycle chase instead of having Rudy and Randi in it. Well I am going to go now, let me know what you think about the ending, I might end up changing it some how, maybe I wont let them be catch and I will make the chase or something, I don't know yet. Let me know please.


End file.
